Symphonia go to the human world!
by chocola6666
Summary: What if the Symphonia characters were magically sent to the human world? what would happen and how will the people react? rated T for foul language censored though
1. The New Dimension

Hey people! This is my second story, but it's not as crazy as the other one I made! And just to make things clear, Zelos is not dead and Kratos is in the story too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from tales of symphonia. Except both of the game.

The morning was rising in Sylvarant and Thetha'alla (if I'm writing it wrong, tell me).

Lloyd woke up, put some clothes on and went outside. When he was outdoor, a flash of light made Lloyd cover his eyes but when he realized it was not the sun that was making this light, it was already too late. He had been absorbed in a vortex (wow this is so cliché) and entered into another world called ''Earth''.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a giant city, full of buildings. He then looked around him, realizing he was in a park. What he saw next to him surprised him even more! All is friend were here!

Lloyd: Hey Colette! Genis! Wake up!!!

Colette: I don't want to go to school…zzZZzz

Genis: Raine, let me sleep some more…

Lloyd: WAKE THE **** UP PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Genis and Colette: GAH!!!!

Lloyd: finally!

Lloyd scream also woke up all the other people around him (zelos, raine, regal, presea, sheena, Kratos etc…)

Lloyd: hey guy! Look! We're in another world!

Genis: wow thanks Mr. Obvious.

Raine:…

Lloyd: uh professor, are you okay? Your face is red and you're shaking.

Raine: I…MUST…STUDY THIS PLACE!!!

She then started running like a crazy person, making people around them looking at her, while all the other tried to stop her. I said TRIED since a crazy raine is invincible.

Raine finally started to calm down.

Zelos: uh…this place is weird…

Regal: indeed, it seems like another world. We try to get information about this world.

Sheena: is it just me or are EVERYONE looking at us?

Lots of people were now looking at them since they had weird clothes and they just magically appeared. Plus, they had weapons.

Zelos: well there are lots of nice girls here! :D

Sheena: WE ARE TELEPORTED IN ANOTHER DIMENSION AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS GIRLS!!!??? YOU IDIOT!!!

*BAM!*

Zelos: owww…

Then, some people started to call the police since some weird people were beating up each other.

Presea: I think we are in trouble.

Kratos: yes, I assume they are calling the guards.

Some police car arrived to arrest them.

Police man: STOP RIGHT HERE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!

Zelos: who are you to give orders to the great zelos wilder!?

He was shot and fell unconscious.

Sheena: ZELOS!

Genis took out his kendama and raine approached the police and tried to explain them they were not dangerous.

Genis: TAKE THIS! From the land of the living, I call upon the power from the land of the dead, to unleash the fury of thunder! INDIGNATION!

Some giant thunder crashed on the park and killed most of the police man.

Police man #2: yeah right, not dangerous my ass! SHOOT THEM!

Lloyd: oh no you don't! GUARDIAN!

All the bullets were reflected and killed all the police men. All the person that were close ran away.

Regal: that's it, were done for. We are now considered as criminal…

Colette: not if we kill all the witness! JUDGEMENT!

Everyone: O.O is that you Colette?

Then ''Colette'' turned back and they realized it was…MITHOS!

Lloyd: MITHOS!

He then ran away.

Kratos: well…now at least we are not suspected anymore.

Presea: I just noticedthat the reason people were looking at us was our clothes.

Sheena: yeah we should go buy some with our…uh I wonder if they take gald.

Raine: am I the only one here who ACTUALLY remember Zelos??? And the fact that if mithos was ''Colette'', then where is the real Colette???

Kratos: Raine is right. We should go find Colette.

Zelos: and…what…about me…?

Lloyd: hey Zelos you're alive!

Zelos: Gee, thanks Lloyd, I didn't realize that!

Emil: uh who are you people?

Genis: oh **** a witness!

Marta: hey Emil, what's going on? Hey who are you people?

Regal: … we are from another world?

Emil: Wow really? Awesome!

Zelos: wow he is gullible.

Regal: so uh…could you tell us were we are? What is this planet?

Emil: please tell me you people are joking…

Zelos: just answer the question.

Emil: earth.

Zelos: alright! Now ''Emil'' could you please tell us where we can buy other clothes?

Emil: just over there. *he pointed a wal-mart*

And so they went to the Wal-Mart

Random Girl: Welcome to Wal-Mart, What can I do for y…

A sword pierced her head.

Zelos: WHAT??? She saw us!

Emil: Oh my god…

Marta: what the…

Zelos: fine I won't do it again…

Happily, no one was there since we were Monday! (except the employees.)

And now, after killing the witness and hiding the corpses, they went shopping!

Lets follow them through their shopping!

Lloyd: What kind of clothes is that??? There's no leather and nothing here could protect me from a sword! Oh well I'll just take this red thing (t-shirt) and this red thing (pants) oh and this red thing too! (Shoes)

Genis: hey these clothes are pretty nice! Ill take this shirt and those pants and those shoes. I really like this blue!

Colette (yes the real one): hey where am I? OMG A SHIRT WITH A PUPPY ON IT!

Kratos: im not buying anything. I like my lavender clothes.

Me: è.é you buy something.

Kratos: No. if you want me to buy, make me do it. But it's IMPOSSIBLE.

Me: Oh yeah? We'll see about that!

Kratos suddenly took on fire and then his clothes became poisonous snake while is shoes became piranha.

Kratos: WHAT THE ****!!!

Me: BUY.

Kratos: OK OK OK!!!

He then tried to run away but with his pink tutu and his little pink dancing shoes slowing him, (yes im evil) the poisonous snake catched him.

Me: HAHAHAHAHA!

Kratos: HELP!!!

Raine: my clothes are okay…I don't want new clothes…

Me: *point at kratos*

Raine: I LIKE THIS ROBE!

She then ran getting some clothes.

Sheena: hey those are nice robes! Those shoes are beautiful! I love this shirt! Im goig to try them out!

Random man: hehehehe…

She then went to a changing room, which has a hole on the side.

Random Man: come on; take off your clothes…

His eye were then ripped of his orbit and is head crushed by a shovel.

Sheena: thanks gnome!

Gnome: no prob Sheena!

Presea: ill take this skirt and this shirt and those shoes. There im done.

Me: wow that was complicated.

Presea: *take out her axe*

Me: ok…ill go away now.

Regal: ill take this tuxedo.

Me: don't you think it's too…noble?

Regal: no it's not.

Me: yes it is.

Regal: NO ITS NOT.

Me: YES IT IS.

Hortense: NO IT'S NOT…wait what? Why is my name Hortense???

Me: yes, I'm evil. Keep your tuxedo. I'm fine with that now. :D

Zelos: ALRIGHT!!!! I'll take this red shirt, those jeans, those awesome running shoes and uh…O.O OMG IS THAT MY PINK SHIRT!!!??? I'M FAMOUS IN THIS WORLD TOO!!! OH JOY!!! ^.^

And so everyone gather to pay.

Cashier: it'll be 1$!

Lloyd: why 1$?

Cashier: 1426 $ for the clothes and we give you 1425 $ for taking this tutu and those pink shoes! We couldn't sell them!

Kratos: I have a sudden urge to kill…

Me: then kill YOURSELF.

Kratos: STOP PICKING ON ME!

Me: then ill pick on the cashier.

Her hair fell and she became bald. Then her clothes became apples and the apples transformed into some magical cannibal care bear and her skin turned rainbow, then her arm became tentacles and her eyes became grapes. For a finisher, her legs exploded too.

Cashier: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Everyone: *started to go away*

Me: come back here!

Genis: I have a sudden crave for taco. It must be because of my pregnancy.

His (her?) belly became big and round.

Lloyd: uh what the hell?

Genis: you're the father.

Lloyd: O.O

Me: I love those writing power! Anyway I had enough fun for now.

Then everything re-became normal except kratos tutu and the cashier transformation.

Alright im done with this chapter. RATE AND REVIEW!


	2. Lets create ourself a life!

Hey everyone! This is the sequel to my story! I really like to write that. It makes me laugh so much. Just to warn you, ill put me a little more in THIS chapter.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!

And so, after buying clothes, 2 more steps 'till becoming human was left: finding a house and making the kids (genis, Colette, Lloyd and Presea (yes, I want her in a school.)) go to school.

Emil: so uh…you guys don't have a house don't you?

Zelos: we arrive from another dimension and you ask this question???

Emil: … well… then you can stay at our house. It's kind of small but you should all fit.

Sheena: how much room do you have?

Marta: 3: me and Emil, one for the boys and one for the girls.

Zelos: NOOOOOOOO!

Raine: YES B*tches!

Genis: O.O

Emil: then uh… you also need to find jobs.

Raine: Archaeologist

Marta: what?

Raine: I'll be an f*cking archaeologist.

Emil: ok…….

Regal: ill create my own company.

Sheena: wow what a surprise. Ill work in… hum… POLICE DEPARTMENT!

Zelos: I love girl in uniform! ;)

Sheena: fine ill be a…

Zelos: I WILL WORK AT YELLOW! (For those who don't know what yellow is, it's a shoes shop where lots of girl goes.)

Sheena: fine, ill go apply at the CIA.

Kratos: … I…will be a mercenary.

Me: nope! You'll be a dancer! (Remember the tutu?)

Kratos: god of the man, master of the humans, I call upon your might to kill this idiot! I SUMMON THEE! CHUCK NORRIS!

Me: oh f*ck.

Chuck Norris came and blasted Michael Jackson who was walking on the street.

Kratos: NOT _**THIS**_ IDIOT!

Colette (yes they found her): OMG OMG IT'S A DOGGIE!

Emil: yep, it's tenebrae!

Colette: ILL CALL YOU…BRAE BRAE! NO, TENEBIE! NO, MISTER FAIRY!

Emil: ok… now we need to make some false couples so you kids can go to school.

Lloyd: NOOOOOEZ!!!

Me: Regal is with Raine and have Genis as a child. Then Zelos and Sheena with Presea and Colette as the child and finally, Kratos alone with Lloyd.

Sheena: NO DON'T PUT ME WITH THIS CREEP!

Zelos: does that mean I won't be able to date other girls?

Me: yep.

Zelos: NOOOOOOO!

Ok now lets-a go to school!

Me: MARIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

And Mario was killed in a bloody death. I let this to your imagination.

Principal: are you…telling me that ALL of you want to get your child in our school???

Everyone: yes.

Principal: im sorry we're full…

Raine: SHUT THE F*CK UP B*TCHES! IM GONNA RIP YOUR F*CKING EYEBALLS OFF! (Yep. Its rated T folks!)

Principal: OKIDOKI!

Me: MARIO?

Principal:?

Me: sorry, wrong person.

Principal: ok you are in! School start tomorrow!

Lloyd: I hate you Raine.

Raine: ill be a teacher.

Principal: im sor…

Raine: DIE!

She then killed him and regal replaced him.

Sorry this chapter is short but the next one (probably tomorrow) will be longer.

I had homework today ya know. So bye! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
